Peaceful Moments
by WannabeGGirl
Summary: Cammie wants to ask Joe a question, but how will he answer it? A short yet sweet one-shot between Joe Solomon and Cammie Morgan as father and daughter. Hope you enjoy!


**Peaceful Moments**

Joe didn't know why she was knocking on his door. She didn't know why either. So when Joe found Cammie waiting outside his door, he was quite surprised. Silently, he opened the door a little wider, just enough room for Cammie to slip past, and shut it behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked, his voice heavy with sleep. No surprise there, after all it is 1 o'clock in the morning.

He sighed and sat on his bed, waiting for his soon to be daughter to reply to his question. The word daughter was so foreign to him but when it came to his relationship with Cammie, it somehow fit, like it was meant to be that way. Joe, though he would never say it out loud, was excited to marry Cammie's mum the next morning and take the father role in her life that she has been waiting for since the knowledge of Matthew Morgan's disappearance.

"I wanted to talk to you." She replied, almost saying 'obviously' at the end of her sentence but thought better of it as she was standing in front of her soon to be father. He stayed silent, waiting for her to carry on.

"Well you're marrying my mum tomorrow and you're going to be my father. This has been on my mind for a long time. I couldn't get it out of my head! I just wanted to ask if I…" She trailed off suddenly fearing what she was going to say next. What if he didn't want her to? What if he won't be the father she has wanted for so long?

Joe was panicked by Cammie's sudden ramblings, his eyebrows knitted together, wondering what she was going to say. He gestured for her to sit on the bed next to him, and as she did, he wrapped his arm around her. Trying to comfort her. It worked a little as Cammie's tense shoulders relaxed into his hold and she placed her head on his shoulder. She felt safe.

She took a deep breath and carried on in an almost whisper, "I wanted to ask if it was ok with you if I started to call you… Dad?"

It wasn't meant to come out as a question but those were the words that fell from her lips.

Joe sat there shocked. He knew a question like this would soon come about. He also knew the answer to that question as he has thought about it as well over a long period of time.

He hugged her closer and said, "I would be honoured!"

"I mean, I know it's quite rushed as you are marrying mum tomorrow. I wouldn't mind if you said no… wait what?" Cammie didn't even think about what Joe said. She was quite surprised to hear Joe answer her question so quickly and confident. She thought he would tell her something like 'I'm not ready for that yet' or 'maybe in a few months?' She was used to calling him Mr. Solomon and he was used to calling her Ms. Morgan but she was still pleasantly surprised to hear that he would be _honoured_ to let her call him dad.

"I said 'I would be honoured'. Like you said, Cammie, I'm marrying your mum tomorrow, so I am definitely going to be a part of your life. If I am, why not take on the full role? I want to be there for you Cammie. You're a smart kid and an exceptional spy, I would be proud to call you my daughter." Joe said, he was smiling to himself and staring off into the distance, almost as if he was trying to picture the thought of having such an amazing family.

He carried on, "I don't want you to think I'm replacing your father though Cammie. I could never be as good as him. I won't replace him but I will stand by you. Always."

Cammie felt tears prick her eyes. That's all she wanted. Someone who would stand by her, help her, love her like a daughter. She missed it so much that it almost hurt her heart to think about it. 

"Thank you." It was a whisper that filled the silence in the room. She whispered it partly because she was at a loss for word and partly because she was so comfortable leaning against Joe, that she was almost asleep.

Joe noticed this and moved so he was lying down on the bed and moved Cammie's head to his shoulder so she would be more comfy.

He smiled to himself about the girl in his arms. He would do anything for her. She already had him wrapped around her little finger. His family. His baby girl.

Those were his last thoughts as sleep pulled him into unconsciousness.

Abigail Cameron was not expecting what she saw the next morning. She went to Joe's room thinking she would see a trained spy ready to take on the world, or in this case his wedding, wearing his tux and waiting to go. However, this was not the case. As soon as Abby knocked on the door, she knew something happened last night that prevented him from answering her calls.

Now you're probably wondering why not answering the door worried Abigail Cameron so much. She may be a calm collected spy but she knew how important this day was for her good friend, and knew he wouldn't miss it for the world.

Her spy instincts kicked in as she knelt down next to the lock and took a bobby pin from her hair. She expertly picked the lock in a matter of seconds and silently opened the door.

She smiled softly at what she saw.

Joe was lying on his bed, his arm protectively slung around Cammie's shoulders. Cammie was nestled comfortably by Joe, her head resting on his shoulder.

Abby couldn't help herself as she awwed at the sight. The father-daughter relationship easily shown from the smile on both faces.

The peaceful moment didn't last very long as Abby saw them both shift in their sleep, seemingly starting to wake up. Not wanting to be caught but at least wanting to hear what they were going to say to each other, she dashed to the darkest corner of the room, shrouded in shadow. She gasped quietly as an idea came to her but quickly glanced at the bed to see if she gave away where she was hiding. Cursing herself for being a bad spy, Abby reached up for the necklace around her neck. She fiddled with it until she heard the almost non-existent click. The camera was rolling.

On the other side of the room, Joe and Cammie were oblivious to the sneaky presence filming everything they did.

After blinking a few times, Joe had to remind himself that last night really did happen. Of cause his soon to be daughter lying next to him was a big give away.

"Morning dad!" Cammie said sleepily, not quite awoken from her peaceful sleep. 'To be honest,' she thought, 'it has been the best sleep I had gotten these past few weeks, knowing that there was someone I could always turn to and look up to.'

Joe smiled slightly at the mention of dad. He leaned over and lightly kissed the top of Cammie's head.

"Morning sleepyhead." He replied, yawning when sleep was tugging on him again.

Suddenly he jumped up, just then remembering that it was his big day. Cammie's eyes widened as she also remembered that her mom and Joe were getting married today. They rushed around the room, not talking to each other, as they got everything together for the big day. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Joe spoke.

"Cammie, why don't you go get dressed while I put my suit on? Make sure to be back here in 15 minutes. I want to arrive at the venue with you."

 _'_ _Venue_ is probably not the right word to use', Cammie thought.' _Home_ is what I was thinking'. The wedding of Joe Solomon and Racheal Morgan was taking place in the Gallagher Academy school grounds. It was the only place they thought was safe and fitting, seeing as one is the headmistress and the other a teacher.

"Ok, I'll be quick." Almost before she finished her sentence, she was out the door.

Joe sighed to himself before going to the bathroom joined to his room to change.

Abby relaxed when she saw no one was in sight, yet, she never let herself fully relax, as anything could happen when you're a spy. The moment between the teen and adult was heart-warming to watch. Abby couldn't wait to show this footage to her sister, Racheal. Just then the bathroom door opened, revealing Joe in his suit, his tie slung lazily around his neck, and jacket slung over his shoulder. No one could deny that he was handsome.

He sat on his bed, tapping his fingers gently on his knee, as if he was nervous, waiting for Cammie to return. Abby held her breath, as the tension in the room was clear to her.

A quiet knock came from the door and Joe instantly opened it to find Cammie. She was wearing a periwinkle off the shoulder dress that fit her form perfectly. There was no denying it, Cammie wouldn't be the chameleon wearing that.

Joe smiled softly at the sight of her, which Cammie returned whole heartedly. She really couldn't wait to start the ceremony. Joe knew that it would be a little cold outside so he grabbed his jacket and placed it around Cammie's shoulders, thinking that she would need it more than him. In return, Cammie reached up and tied Joe's tie so it set perfectly around his neck.

With that they both headed out, not before Abby heard Joe saying, "I love you, you know that Cammie. You and your mom are so special to me," softly into Cammie's ear.

Abby almost shed a tear at his words, but knew she couldn't as it would ruin her make-up. When she knew no one was around, she slipped out of the door as if she was never in the room. As a last thought, Abby reached up to her necklace and shut the camera off. A devious smirk was placed on her lips, she couldn't wait to show this video to Racheal.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls. (I wish I did though).**

 **Anyway, this is the first story I have written on fanfiction so I hope you like it. I was thinking of starting off with shorter stories and one-shots before I start something big. It would be nice if some of you could favourite and review but hey, I can't force you to do anything! Thank you for reading!**

 **WannabeGGirl :)**


End file.
